Franchir les obstacles
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Elle est encore trop petite pour enjamber correctement les obstacles. Alors tu l'aides à les contourner et, pendant que tes yeux se reposent sur ses petits cheveux roux, tu te promets que tu seras toujours là pour l'empêcher de buter sur les obstacles qui se mettront en travers de sa route. (Joey/Sérénity)


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Obstacle". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur Joey ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_**

* * *

Elle a un an. Elle commence à marcher. Tu es derrière elle, tu tiens ses mains minuscules pour l'aider à s'équilibrer pendant qu'elle pose maladroitement un pied devant l'autre. Parfois, elle titube et tes mains serrent les siennes plus fermement pour la retenir. Si elle tombe, elle va pleurer. Pas longtemps, mais elle pleurera quand même, et tu n'aimes pas la voir pleurer. Alors tu restes derrière elle pour la tenir, pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur toi quand elle fatigue, tu surveilles chacun de ses gestes et chaque endroit où elle s'apprête à poser le pied et tu ignores la douleur de ton dos à force de rester penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle se dirige vers une petite voiture qui traîne par terre. Tu la lui montres en lui disant de faire attention, et tes mains la guident pour l'aider à la contourner. Elle est encore trop petite pour enjamber correctement les obstacles, trop fragile pour prendre le risque de glisser dessus. Alors tu l'aides à les contourner et, pendant que tes yeux se reposent sur ses petits cheveux roux, tu te promets que tu seras toujours là pour l'empêcher de buter sur les obstacles qui se mettront en travers de sa route.

* * *

Elle a trois ans. Elle pleure. Tu n'aimes toujours pas la voir pleurer, parce que ça te donne envie de pleurer aussi. C'est encore pire quand tu n'arrives pas à la consoler. Quand elle tombe, ou qu'elle fait un cauchemar, tu sais quoi faire pour la réconforter. Quand vos parents se disputent encore de l'autre côté de la porte fermée de la cuisine, tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu voudrais lui dire que ça va s'arranger. Mais tu as déjà essayé une fois, et tu sais que ça ne marche pas, parce que toi-même tu n'y crois pas. Ça ne s'arrangera pas. La colère de ton père, la tristesse et l'impuissance de ta mère face à lui, sont des obstacles trop hauts pour que tu arrives toi-même à passer par-dessus, alors l'aider à les surmonter aussi ? Tu sais que c'est impossible. Mais tu peux faire semblant. Elle est encore petite, elle te voue encore une confiance sans limite, alors tu utilises ça pour la tromper. Tu ne peux pas la réconforter, mais tu peux lui faire oublier. Tu lui mets son petit manteau, l'entraîne avec toi dans le jardin et elle te suit en courant vers le parcours d'obstacles que tu lui avais fabriqué quelques jours avant. Elle saute par-dessus les branches d'arbre, marche en te tenant la main sur la planche posée sur deux rondins de bois, escalade le toboggan et se laisse glisser dans tes bras ouverts en bas. Elle éclate de rire, et, parce que ses émotions dictent les tiennes, tu te mets à rire avec elle. Et intérieurement, tu soupires de soulagement d'avoir réussi. Il y a des obstacles que tu ne peux pas franchir, que tu ne peux pas l'aider à franchir, mais il y en a d'autres plus petits, plus abordables, que vous pouvez passer sans soucis, et tu sais que le bonheur de les avoir franchi vous fera oublier les autres. Tant pis si ce n'est qu'une illusion, tant pis si ça ne fait que repousser les problèmes. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle rigole et est heureuse, et c'est le plus important.

* * *

Elle a cinq ans. Tu l'emmènes à la plage. Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait envie d'y aller, et parce que vingt kilomètres et un bus sont des obstacles tout à fait surmontables, tu l'y as emmenée. Elle grandit, elle commence à comprendre qu'i la maison un obstacle qu'ils ne franchiront jamais. Tu ne sais pas si elle arrive encore à l'oublier ou si, comme toi, elle profite des moments de calme pour faire semblant que tout va bien. Tu t'en inquiètes, mais comme tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour l'aider à aller mieux, tu ne dis rien. Tu te contentes de la protéger, de l'aimer, de t'occuper d'elle plus que ton père ne le fera jamais. Cet obstacle continue de planer au-dessus de vous. Tu sais depuis longtemps que tes parents ne franchiront plus jamais ensemble le moindre obstacle, qu'un jour ils partiront chacun de leur côté. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu te disais que c'était peut-être la solution, que peut-être que tout s'arrangerait le jour où ils se sépareraient. Mais depuis la dernière dispute, quand ta mère a lancé qu'elle ne partirait pas sans ta sœur, cette idée te glace. Tu ne t'imagines pas vivre sans elle. Pourtant, elle aussi elle comprend, et tu vois dans ses yeux verts la tristesse et la peur d'être séparés. Tu n'y peux toujours rien. Tu trouvais cet obstacle trop grand pour être surmonté deux ans plus tôt, et il a continué de grandir depuis. Tu cherches désespérément un moyen de le franchir, de le contourner, de l'esquiver, de le faire tomber. Tu n'en vois pas. Alors tu fermes les yeux devant lui et tu essayes de te convaincre, le temps d'une journée, qu'il n'est pas là. Tu te baignes avec elle et t'étale dans le sable à ses côtés, tu montes un château de sable avec elle et, devant le soleil couchant, tu lui jures que tu seras toujours là pour elle. Tant pis pour tes parents, tant pis s'ils décident de partir chacun de leur côté. Vous deux, vous serez toujours ensemble, vous trouverez toujours un moyen de franchir les obstacles côte à côte. Parce que vous ne réussissez jamais aussi bien à le faire que quand vous êtes tous les deux.

* * *

Elle a six ans. Elle s'en va. Elle pleure et hurle dans cette voiture qui prend de la vitesse dans la rue, et tu pleures et tu hurles en même temps qu'elle. Tu cours de toutes tes forces pour la rattraper en sachant pertinemment que tu ne le pourras pas. Tu ne supportes toujours pas de la voir pleurer, mais tu réalises aujourd'hui que c'est encore pire quand tu ne peux pas la prendre dans tes bras pour la consoler, que tu ne pourras plus jamais la prendre dans tes bras parce qu'elle s'en va. Parce que ta mère s'en va et a tenu sa promesse de l'emmener avec elle. La voiture prend un virage et disparaît. Elle disparaît, et tu t'effondres à genoux sur le trottoir en pleurant de plus belle. Tu avais juré de toujours être là pour elle, que vous franchiriez tous les obstacles côte à côte, ou qu'au moins vous les éviteriez comme quand elle avait un an. Mais vous avez échoué, tu as échoué. Cet obstacle-là était trop grand, trop imposant, trop effrayant, et tu n'as pas réussi à le passer. Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas suffisamment essayé ? Pourquoi as-tu passé tant d'années à fermer les yeux, à l'emmener dehors ou à la plage pour oublier cet obstacle ? Tu savais qu'il était là, tu savais qu'il se dressait devant vous, tu savais que tu serais obligé de le franchir. Pourtant, tu as refusé de le faire et elle est partie. Tu pourrais te consoler en te disant que c'est le premier obstacle sur lequel tu échoues, le premier en dix ans, mais ça ne change rien, tous les autres étaient tellement dérisoires à côté de celui-ci… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as échoué ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussi à tenir cette promesse de garder tes mains refermées sur les siennes pour pouvoir rester ensemble ?

* * *

Elle a huit ans. Tu ne supportes toujours pas de ne plus l'avoir à tes côtés, mais ses lettres et ses photos qu'elle t'envoie et qui s'alignent sur les murs de ta chambre t'aident à supporter un petit peu son absence. Vous vous écrivez toujours régulièrement, vous cherchez toujours un moyen de franchir vos obstacles ensemble. Tu lui parles des coups de colère de votre père, et elle te conseille du mieux qu'elle peut. Tu camoufles beaucoup la vérité, tu ne lui parles ni de l'alcool, ni des bleus sur tes bras, et ses conseils sont donc dérisoires face à la situation. Pourtant, ils te réconfortent toujours autant quand tu les lis. Elle te parle de ses problèmes de vue, de ses nombreux rendez-vous chez des spécialistes qui lui affirment tous qu'elle va devenir aveugle si elle n'est pas opérée d'ici quelques années. Tu sais que l'opération coûte trop cher pour ta mère qui cherche désespérément une solution, et tu cherches cette solution avec elle. Cet obstacle est énorme, imposant, infranchissable, mais tu te souviens trop bien de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as essayé d'ignorer un trop gros obstacle. Alors tu te fais la promesse que celui-ci, tu le franchiras pour elle. Tu trouveras de l'argent, coûte que coûte, tu la rejoindras, et tu la sauveras. Tu n'abandonneras pas une deuxième fois.

* * *

Elle doit avoir onze ans maintenant. Ça fait six mois qu'elle ne t'a plus envoyé de lettre, depuis la dernière écrite par ta mère qui expliquait qu'elle ne voit plus suffisamment pour écrire elle-même. Tu ne lui en envoies plus non plus. Tu as essayé, mais tu sais que tu n'arriveras plus à cacher la difficulté. Son obstacle à elle reste ta priorité, le plus important, mais tu en as d'autres de ton côté, eux aussi trop grands et trop imposants pour toi. La violence et l'alcoolisme de ton père. Ceux-là, tu réussis encore à les éviter, en traînant dans la rue le plus tard possible et en ne rentrant pas tant qu'il n'est pas trop saoul pour aligner deux mots ou lever le poing sans tituber. Les obstacles de la rue, tu les affrontes. Tu acceptes de rejoindre cette bande qui te propose leur protection en échange de quelques services, tu esquives ceux des policiers et tu affrontes avec tes nouveaux amis ceux posés par les groupes rivaux. Tu penses toujours à elle, bien sûr. L'argent que tu empoches en récompense des vols que tu commets ou des échanges de petits paquets ne sert qu'à ça et est caché soigneusement sous ton lit pour le jour où tu en auras assez. Tu le comptes et le recompte tous les soirs. Il faut que tu en réunisses assez, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu t'es promis de franchir ce nouvel obstacle pour elle, et tu refuses de faillir à cette promesse.

* * *

Elle a treize ans. Elle t'a envoyé une cassette qui sonne comme un dernier adieu. Tu sais qu'elle est condamnée. Tu sais qu'elle a peur, et, comme quand elle avait trois ans, tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Parce que tu as échoué. Tu es encore loin, très loin d'avoir réuni l'argent qu'il te manque pour lui payer son opération. Et c'est de ta faute. Tu aurais pu continuer à en amasser si tu étais resté auprès de ton ancienne bande. Au lieu de ça, tu as rencontré Yugi, tu l'as suivi, tu as écouté ses conseils et ses propres façons de surmonter les obstacles. Tu ne regrettes pas ton ancienne vie, mais tu regrettes l'argent que cela te rapportait. Tu dégoûtes ta faiblesse, ta lâcheté, tu te dégoûtes de n'avoir jamais été capable de franchir un seul fichu obstacle pour elle. Elle le mériterait, elle mériterait mieux que toi, et tu refuses de la revoir et d'affronter la déception dans ses yeux qui seront alors vides. Tu entrevois une solution dans le tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes, alors tu fonces, parce qu'il ne te reste plus que ça. Tant pis si tu commences tout juste à jouer à Duel de Monstres, tant pis si ce tournoi réunira les meilleurs duellistes du monde, tu te sens prêt à les affronter, prêt à les battre et, à ce moment précis, tous ces champions en titre t'apparaissent comme des obstacles ridiculement petits à côté de tous ceux que tu as déjà affrontés et sur lesquels tu avais buté. Alors tu fonces avec la rage du désespoir, tu savoures la présence de Yugi, Téa et Tristan qui sont là pour t'aider et t'affirmer que tu en es capable, et tu les franchis, un par un. Ils sont petit à petit plus hauts, plus grands, mais tu le vois à peine. Si tu oublies qu'ils sont trop gros pour toi, tu as peut-être une chance de les franchir, non ?

* * *

Elle a quatorze ans. Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital qui vous sépare et, une fois que ce dernier obstacle est tombé, tu la serres dans tes bras, avec toute l'émotion que tu as contenue pendant toutes ces années. Elle pleure de soulagement et de bonheur et tu pleures encore avec elle, parce que tu as toujours été incapable de retenir tes larmes face aux siennes. Mais cette fois, ça ne te dérange pas de la voir pleurer, parce que tu sais que ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Tu sais que tu as réussi, que tu as enfin franchi tous les obstacles devant toi, que tu les as franchis pour elle et ce matin, cet hôpital et ce chirurgien qui attend pour l'opérer te rappellent que tu l'as fait. Tu as réuni l'argent de son opération, tu l'as sauvée, tu as été le grand frère que tu t'étais juré d'être, et tu réalises que ça en valait la peine. Tu réalises que ce moment aurait été beaucoup plus fade si tu n'avais pas eu tous ces obstacles devant toi, si tu ne les avais pas franchis un par un avec toute la rage dont tu étais capable et si tu n'avais pas pu savourer ce soulagement et cette satisfaction féroce d'y être arrivé. Tes bras se referment un peu plus fort sur elle. Vous ne serez plus jamais séparés, vous resterez désormais ensemble et vous recommencerez à vous entraider pour franchir tous les nouveaux obstacles qui se dresseront face à vous.

* * *

Il est en danger. Tu l'as su dès l'instant où tu as vu le sommet de la tour de duel se napper dans un brouillard noir. Tu savais qu'il serait en danger dans son duel contre Marek, tu regrettes de n'avoir pas pu rester à ses côtés mais tu sais qu'il comprend que Mai aussi a besoin de toi. Il sait que tu es avec lui par la pensée, et ça vous suffit, à tous les deux. Pourtant, quand Shizue te propose de prendre ta place au chevet de Mai et de foncer le rejoindre, tu n'hésites pas une seconde. Il a toujours été là pour toi. Ta vie a été une succession d'embuches et d'obstacles sur lesquels tu serais tombée des dizaines de fois s'il n'avait pas été là pour te rattraper et t'aider à y faire face. Mais tu as grandi, tu n'es plus la petite fille d'un an qui agrippe ses mains pour marcher. Il a toujours été là pour toi, et maintenant qu'il a besoin de toi, tu ne reculeras pas. C'est lui qui t'a appris à te battre, lui qui t'a conseillé à travers ses lettres pour t'aider à franchir tes propres obstacles, lui qui t'a guidée et aidée pendant toutes ces années. Aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour. Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de le rejoindre et de l'aider à franchir les obstacles trop grands pour lui seul, et tu sais qu'ensemble, vous y arriverez. Parce que les seuls obstacles sur lesquels vous avez buté ont été ceux que vous avez affronté séparément, et qu'ils deviennent subitement bien plus petits et plus envisageables quand vous êtes côte à côte face à eux.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
